You Said Forever
by write4evr
Summary: What if Magnus had a little sister who almost married Will Herondale and now she hates Clary for having Jace. And not only that, but could Will really be...back? Back and TAKEN? I dont know read and find out. TMI and TID SMASHED TOGETHER
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooolllaaa people this is a little story I came up with about Magnus having a little sister! Fun! Yay! Rejoice! And last but not least…ENJOY!**

**Meeting Jace ****Herondale**

**(Ever POV)**

I can hear the pounding bass from the party inside. I don't knock to get in; I don't need an invitation, because I have a key. This is my house as much as it is Magnus'.

Well, that's not true. I haven't been here for…well a really long time. I haven't seen or spoken to Magnus even longer than I haven't been home. So maybe I should knock…but oh well I'm inside already. I take a deep breath and gather up all the confidence I have-which really isn't a lot-before I start up the stairs towards Magnus' apartment.

When I open the door I'm greeted by flashing lights and a mass of dancing, sweating bodies. Leave to Magnus to have a party on a Tuesday, I think with a quick shake of my head. I skirt the edges of the mob and look for the guy that threw the party. I looked a while longer…and there he was. Magnus Bane.

My brother.

He was standing near the back of the room-rare for Magnus, since he's usually right in the middle of things-talking to a dark haired boy. I take another deep breath, put on my best I'm-hot-and-I-no-it face, and walk towards Magnus.

**(Magnus POV)**

I was talking to Alec, and having a damn good time doing so, so I don't know why I looked up. I just know I did. And what I saw made my mind go blank with shock.

There's a girl walking towards me, looking confident. She's tall and thin, with jagged, silky looking black hair that seemed to reflect the colors of the dim lights in the room. She looked half Asian, like me. I knew I knew her from somewhere. But it was her eyes that really told me who she was. She was looking up at me through emoish black bangs with bright green, cat eyes.

"Oh my Gawd. That's my little sister." I say in shock as she comes closer. Alec turns and looks at Ever. "Her? I didn't know you _had_ a little sister." He replies. I shrug. "We aren't close."

Ever stops a few feet away from Alec and I and shifts from foot to foot. "Hi Magnus." She says shyly. I stare at her and she stares back. "Hi Ev…I haven't seen you for awhile." I reply slowly. "No…but I came back. Um…I mean…well…England got boring?" She says uncertainly. I knew the real reason she'd left England. She'd stayed to be near to him, but know she just wishes the pain was gone. Distance has always been a good way to forget things for my sister. I doubt distance is all it will take for her to forget him, but oh well. She can do what she wants.

(Ever POV)

I looked away from Magnus' knowing eyes to examine the boy he was with. He's tall, with dark blue eyes and black hair…he's a Shadowhunter…I swallow hard. His coloring is like- "Hey Magnus! Who's your friend?" A shrill female voice yells over the music, breaking me out of my thoughts. I take my eyes off the boy Magnus was talking to and look at the girl who'd spoken. She looks just like the boy. Maybe their related. "This, Isabelle, is my little sister Ever." Magnus tells the girl. "You have a sister?" A girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes walks up behind Isabelle, the dark haired girl. Behind the red head is…Oh dear God…

A boy who's obviously a Herondale.

He's got sharp features, a cocky smirk on his lips, and sarcasm written all over his beautiful face. My eyes flick back to the dark haired boy. If you put him and the Herondale together you'd have someone who looked exactly like- "Yes I have a sister." Magnus tells the red haired girl, breaking me out of my thoughts yet again. "Ever, this is my boyfriend Alec," out of the corner of my eye I see him motion to the dark haired boy, "his sister Isabelle," I guess he's talking about the dark haired girl, "My favorite red head Clary, and my least favorite blond Jace." Magnus finishes. I nod, but I keep my eyes on Jace. "Last names Magnus?" I ask. "Hm?" He replies in confusion. "Give me their last names Magnus." I growl through gritted teeth.

Something flickers across Magnus' features, but it's gone before I could say what it was. He nods. "Ok. Isabelle and Alec are Lightwoods, Clary's a Fray/Fairchild, and Jace is a…Herondale." He says slowly.

I feel like someone punched me in the stomach. I came to New York to get away from this, and look what happens. All I do is run into another _damn_ Herondale.

This takes me back to that horrible, horrible, day back in the 1800's. The day that was supposed to be perfect.

My wedding day, the day I showed up at the church to find out the groom wasn't coming. He was dead. He'd been killed.

My groom, the groom I never got to marry, had been William Herondale.

**Alright so there's the first chapter tell me what you think ok? Because if you don't like it then I won't write another chapter, I'll just go back to my other storied. :) Oh and tell me what you think of the whole Mortal Instruments meets Infernal Devices, cuz I think it's puuuurty awesome. :) Lol ok review please later **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people! What be up…besides your ceiling. Lol :) Here's chapter two I hope yall like it :)**

**He's Back**

(Ever POV)

The thought of Will brought tears to my eyes. Even after…how many years? About…um I don't do math. But I know it's a lot. Anyway even after all those years I still miss him. I haven't had a single boyfriend after him. I stayed in England to feel closer to him. Now I go to New York to try to move on and BAM! There's another Herondale.

Wow. My life sucks.

I continue to look at Jace; unable to take my eyes away because I see Will in every inch of him except for his coloring. Eventually Jace lifts his eyebrows at me, and Clary forces a smile onto her face. "Jace and I are dating." She says through the phony smile.

Wow. Now my life sucks _ass_.

I make myself smile back at her. "That's nice. I'm sure he's…great." Then I turn to Magnus. "When did this party start?" I ask. He shrugs. "A few hours ago?" "Well clear it out. I'm tired and I need to talk to you." I reply. He grins. "Oh Ever I thought you knew me better. I've been ready to finish the party since the moment I saw you. And now…EVERYONE CLEAR OUT! YA, PARTY'S OVER! GOODBYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Magnus yells. The music ends abruptly and the flashing lights go out. Everyone starts filing out except for Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary.

"Right. Wait a second…" Magnus says and when the last person leaves he snaps his fingers and we're standing in a normal living room…well normal isn't the word but well we're standing in _Magnus' _living room. "Alright little one should I make the Shadowhunters leave or can they say?" Magnus asks. I stare at his couch to avoid looking at Jace. "I don't care." I reply, though I care very much. I touch the chain to the necklace I've worn around my neck since that awful night back in 1800. The necklace chain that holds the ring that should be on my left hand.

Magnus sighs. "Right. You can't lie. Ok I will see you all tomorrow…well not you Blondie I don't want to see you but I will see the rest of you tomorrow. Love you Alec!" Magnus calls as he ushers the Shadowhunters out. Alec shoots Magnus a look as he closes the door. I shake my head. If I remember correctly, Magnus doesn't date shy people. Oh well, he can date who he wants. He never tried to stop me.

He turns to me, arms crossed over his chest. "Ok, you have a story for me?" He asks. I shrug. "Not really. I stayed in England for awhile…I thought about him everyday Magnus. Then I just…it was way too much. So I figured I'd come back for awhile. And who are the first people I meet? Your boyfriend, his sister, and Will's ancestor! _And his girlfriend._" I mutter. Magnus sighs. "Ya ok Ev. It's…I'm glad you're back and you never have to see Jace again if you don't want to. So…you're staying?" He asks. I shrug and nod. He smiles a big Magnus smile. "Good…what's with all the black by the way? Your cloths are as boring as Alec's." He says with a grin. I shot him a glare and look down at myself. Ok, so I wear a lot of black. So what?

"Well what's with you and all the glitter? You're like…a walking disco ball Magnus. Seriously." I reply as I fight a smile. "Glitter's sexy." He says, and before I can stop him he's snapped his fingers and a few blue sparks coming from his finger tips I'm covered in glitter. "Well black is the second lustiest color!" I snap and with a bunch of purple sparks coming from my finger tips all of Magnus' cloths turn black. He looks down at himself and flashes me a huge grin. "Heh…so this is how Alec feels when he wears black. Boring." I roll my eyes at him.

"Right. Ok I'm crashing on your coach." I reply. He nods. "Ok. You sure? I can make another bed appear out of nowhere." He offers. I shake my head. That would take too much time and I need to cry _now_ before I start screaming. "Alright you do that. I'll just go hide in my bedroom…wow I really wish I had an Alec right now. You know this one time…" He starts. "BAAA! I don't want to know! I really don't want to know!" I yell. He grins. "Right. Wouldn't want to spoil your poor innocent seventeen year old mind." He says with a sarcastic grin. I almost laugh. "Innocent really isn't the word." I reply, then I flop down on the coach, burry my face in a pillow, and wait until I hear him walk away to let the tears fall."

(Magnus POV)

I stood by the door and waited for Alec, Clary, Izzy, and Jace to show up so they wouldn't knock and wake Ever up. She stayed up late crying last night-ya, I knew even though I didn't see her…it's a sibling thing-and even though it's one in the afternoon I wasn't going to wake her up.

As the Shadowhunters turn the corner and start towards my door I glance toward Ever to make sure she's still asleep. Whatever they needed to tell me, it didn't sound good. Then I open the door before they knock and put my finger to my lips to keep them quiet. They all shuffle in and glance at the sleeping mess that is my sister. I motion for them to follow me into the kitchen then in a hushed voice I tell them to tell me what the hell happened that was so urgent that I had to get up before three. Everyone looks at Alec and he shifts from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Ok well remember how I was telling you about those two Shadowhunters who were coming from England?" He asks me quietly. I nod. I don't know what that has to do with anything. It seemed pretty unimportant to me. "Ok well…we think one of them might be related to Jace." He says and keeps his eyes on my face to see my reaction. As if I actually cared. "Ya and…?" I ask impatiently. "Well it's just that…he says his name is…well…" Alec trails off like the guys name scares him or something. "What's his name Alec?" I ask with a sigh.

(Ever POV)

I woke up to the sound of voices coming from my brother's kitchen. I knew that I had to pretend I was asleep, or they'd stop talking. But if they couldn't hear my heart beating I'd be amazed. _Two Shadowhunters from England…we think one of them is related to Jace…_I stifled a gasp as my heart sped up again. _Will, _I keep thinking, though I know that's impossible. Will's dead. If he wasn't dead he would have found me by now…right?

"What's his name Alec?" I hear Magnus ask. Someone takes a deep breath-Alec I guess-then a boy-again I'm guessing Alec-speaks. "He says…well he says his name is William Herondale."

I suck in a sharp breath and forget all about pretending to be asleep. "_WHAT?"_ I shriek. Four Shadowhunter and one warlock's head pop out of the kitchen door way, staring at me. I stand up slowly and snap my fingers so my hair makes itself perfect…or at least brushed. Then I stalk towards them all. "He said his name was…_what?_" I growl. "Um…William Herondale?" The red head-I think her name's Clary-says uncertainly. At that moment I hated her. I hated her for saying that and for being with Jace and for being in love and for being happy and for just well…being. I don't know; it's weird because those aren't good reasons to hate someone. I brush that thought away. Right now, it feels good to hate someone. "Oh did he? So he rose from the grave huh? Somehow managed to get all the blood they found on the street back in his veins? I bet he brought Jem and Jessamine with him to didn't he? Well hell, why not? THEY ONLY DIED FIFTY YEARS AFTER HE DID! WHY SHOULDN'T THEY BE BACK TO? YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DON'T WE JUST BRING EVERYONE FROM THAT CENTURY BACK AND WE CAN HAVE A NICE LITTLE REUNION!" I start yelling like a maniac but I can't help it. To say that Will was back was not only impossible but I would have known. He would have found me; he would have come for me. I know he would have…I just know…

I sink down to my knees. "But what if he wouldn't have?" I whisper to myself.

(Magnus POV)

I watch my sister as she stares vacantly at nothing. Then I look at Alec. "Who's the other Shadowhunter?" I ask, honestly hoping that he doesn't say James Carstairs, because if he does I seriously think Ever will kill him. "Well it turns out she's really not a Shadowhunter at all. She's…a warlock I guess. It's hard to tell because she doesn't have any signs like you and Ever. You have your cat eyes and she doesn't have anything. But she can do magic so I guess she must be a…warlock?" Alec looks like he confused himself.

"Oh, I bet her names Tessa, isn't it?" Ever whispers sarcastically...well as sarcastically as someone who's falling apart can whisper. "Well…ya actually. Tessa Gray." Izzy says softly. Ever runs her hands through her hair and stands up. "Right…ya of course. I should have fucking stayed in England." She mutters then she makes an outfit appear over her pajamas…no not over her pajamas. Her pajamas are sitting on the floor. …I've got to ask her how to do that.

She looks right at Jace when she talks. "Show me." She says simply. Everyone stares at her in shock but Jace. "Ok." He tells her. They begin walking towards the door and the rest of us follow, unsure of what else to do.

Alec and I hang at the back of the little group as we walk out the door and down the street. "Magnus I think I should tell you before we get there…we think Will and Tessa are together." Alec says softly. I almost trip over my own feet. "Really?" I ask in shock. "I heard that." Ever snaps from the front of the group.

(Ever POV)

I try to hold back a sob after hearing what the Lightwood boy said. He's wrong, I tell myself, Will loves you. He said so a million times before you got married and a billion times the night before the wedding when you snuck out to meet up with him.

I let Jace take the lead as I let myself sink into that memory.

I remember jumping out of my second story window in a little black dress and walking down a dark street. I remember turning a corner and seeing him standing there, all fallen angel looking, grinning at me. I remember standing on my tiptoes to kiss him because he was so much taller than me. I remember the thrill of breaking the whole "the groom can't see the bride" rule. And I remember the first thing he said to me. "I love you." Then of course the second thing was pretty unforgettable to. It was "So…since your dress isn't white what color _is _it?" Then I remember laughing and telling him to guess. He'd said "There's no dress at all is there? As much as I love it, I'm pretty sure no one else in the church will." He'd said it with a small smile and bright eyes. I'd winked at him and told him that tomorrow I'd be wearing a dress, but I didn't have to be tonight. Then I'd grinned at him and started running. He'd caught up with me easily…and well I'm not going to go into detail about the rest of the night, but it was fun. Hell ya…fun…

But in this time I was following another Herondale to another Institute. To see the boy who I gave everything to, who said he loved me, who is somehow alive and didn't bother to find me. The boy who is taken.

We walk into the Institute silently and into the kitchen where they are. Oh God oh God oh God…

And there he is. Will.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? To horrible for words? Hmm? Tehe well tell me in a review and if I don't get at least three reviews I'm not updating ever again :) MWAhahaha :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I got my reviews so I can update now! YAY! Hehe anyway here I go! ONWARD!**

**A Damn Good Reason**

** (Ever POV)**

I stared at him, and he stared at me. I wanted to say something, anything, but my mouth just ended up moving mutely. Then I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Tessa. She looked back, and then looked at her right hand pointedly. I glanced at her right hand to see that it was…entwined with Will's. A tear ran down my cheek.

"You're an ass hole William Herondale. I never liked you." I hear Magnus snap from behind me. "I know and…I know." Will replies. He sounds just like he used to…Oh my God. This is…really him. This is my Will, and now he's _not_ mine anymore. He's Tessa's. Tessa's Will.

I massage my temples. This whole thing is just ridiculous. Just fucking ridiculous. So what do I do? I turn and walk back out the front door.

(Will POV)

I looked at her and as looked at me as she rubbed her temples. Then, without a word, she turns on her heel and walks out. "Ever…" Magnus says with a tired sigh as he follows her. I avoid meeting Tessa's eye as I follow Magnus who's following Ever. "Angel it's always got to be some drama doesn't it? First Jace and Clary, now Ever and this guy. Great." I hear Isabelle mutter behind me. Oh well. She's right. This is dramatic.

I jog a bit to catch up to Ever. She's fast and she had a head start…not fair. "Ever…" I call. She spins so fast she almost runs into me. She glares up at me with her bright green cat eyes and I stare back at her with my dark blue eyes. "What Will? What could you possible want? To tell me you're sorry? Or maybe to finally let me know that you're alive and, oh ya, I should stop waiting because it's over. Or do you want to tell me that I've been replace by Tessa? Well guess what Will? I already fucking know!" She rants sarcastically. "No I…" I start but can't finish the thought. Why _did _I follow her? It's not like I loved her anymore…so…why?

"Exactly. Just run back to Tessa and leave me alone." She snaps. I just stare at her. She stares back. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something, then stops and bites her lip. Then she tears herself from my grip, and runs. I watch her until she turns the corner and I can't see her anymore.

(Ever POV)

Running…running running running. That's all I ever do anymore. Run. Run away from everything that bothers me, from everyone who loves me, from anything that I find dangerous…which is anything with love.

It's funny, I think as tears run down my face, to think that just a week ago I was in England, thinking that if Will was alive we'd be together. It's funny to think that I didn't always know that he was alive. It's funny to think that I wasn't always crushed, funny to think that everything I've held on to for the past hundred something years wasn't always broken.

It's funny how different my thoughts are from just a week ago. Last week: God…if Will was here…we'd be married. Ya; happily married. We'd have adopted a cute little black haired baby and we'd be…happy. No, more than happy. We'd be…ecstatic. Now: He's back and…he's gone at the same time. God why…

If Tessa wasn't also a warlock I'd turn her into a neon green fish and feed her to Chairmen Meow without thinking twice about it.

I kept running. Running to where, I ask myself. Oh…who the hell cares? I'm just not staying here.

(Magnus POV)

Will Herondale? Will Herondale who? No I don't know him, and I most certainly didn't turn him into a fish and feed him to my cat.

That's what I'm telling the Clave when they ask about Will's mysterious disappearance. Ya, mysterious disappearance my adorable ass. I was going to kill him. Or rather, Chairmen Meow was going to kill him. I was just going to help by turning him into a fish. Yum, dinner time for Chairmen.

"Will there had better be a damn good reason why you just broke my sister's pretty little heart." I snap as he turns around after she tears herself from his grasp. "Define 'damn good reason'." He replies wearily, without an ounce of sarcasm. He just sounded…tired. "Hm let's see. 'Damn good reason' in the English language, means A DAMN GOOD REASON. In the Magnus language, it means something that will keep me from killing you." I yell. He sighs. "I don't think I have one." He replies. I might have turned him into a fish right then and there, but Ever would turn ME into an ugly pair of shoes-shudder…oh the horror-if she found out I killed him without getting his story.

"What happened to you Will?" I ask him. He laughs humorlessly. "I 'died'" He replies, putting air quotations around 'died'. Anger sparked inside me. If he'd faked his own death to get out of that wedding than fuck his story I was turning him into a fish. A neon green fish to be exact. "Will Herondale I swear if you faked you death…" I start threateningly. He shakes his head slowly. "No. I didn't. But though I didn't actually die…well I might as well have." He says quietly, his eyes going wide and vacant. I raise an eyebrow. "Tell me what happened." I say. He looks up at me with the midnight blue eyes that Ever had always loved and said,

"I will, but let me tell you something: you'd be happier if you didn't have a clue."

**So what did you think? Was it good, bad…maybe even ugly? :) Nah, never mind. Nothings ugly when the Herondale's are involved. Anyway, review, tell me how I did, and if you have any suggestions of things that should happen in the next chapter let me know, 'cause I love to hear those lovely suggestions. :)**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey, look you guys, it's me! I'm not dead!**

**Ok, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in…a very long time. It's just that I've been uber busy with school and dance and then my great grandma went and died on me (pray for her please guys. She was an awesome person, and an even awesomer great grandma) so ya. I've been busy and uber distracted.**

** You hate me, I know!**

** But I'm trying to work on the next chapter in this story whenever I can.**

** Love yall! Don't give up on me! I'm trying my very bestest!**

** Write4evr**

**(P.S I REALLY hope someone out there still cares about me and my stories and I didn't waste some precious studying time typing out an apology! But either way I still love all of you! :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Alrighty! Chapter four! Finally! Sorry it's taken me so long, but thanks to anyone who sent me a nice review on my 'sorry' chapter. Those made my day. :) Anyway! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Four**

**Lost**

(Ever POV)

There were very few things in this world worth crying over. So I didn't cry often up until I came back to freaking New York.

I mean…Will had been alive this whole time…and I'd never known it. All of the things that I've thought were true for YEARS…are all of a sudden not true.

For years the one thing that kept me going was that I knew if Will was alive he'd be with me. I knew he loved me so I bothered living…and now…well obviously I know he _doesn't_ love me at all. Imagine, after years, the one thing that kept you going was suddenly…gone.

It was not a fun feeling. And let's make it better. It started to freaking _rain_.

I stopped running eventually; because I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. I was being hit with memories and rain and new sobs and it was all _too much._

I needed something…something to hold me here…I was totally lost. Not only did I not know where I was in New York, but I didn't know what to about my emotions. I knew what I needed…and I knew what I couldn't have.

Will. I'd needed him for centuries. I've loved him and wanted him and…ug…for the longest time…and now here he was. And bam. He couldn't be mine.

Imagine loving someone that much for so long and not being able to be with them…and then they're there and still you can't have them. Imagine the love…the want…the _lust_.

"_Shit_." I whispered to myself.

(Will POV)

"Ok Will. Speak right now and make it fast. My sister is out somewhere in New York probably tearing herself apart over _you_ and I don't like it. I've gotta go find her so make it snappy. Now! Speak NOW!" Magnus half yelled at me. Wow. I don't think any brother of any girl I've ever been with has _ever_hated me as much as this guy. "Ok. Jesus Magnus calm the hell down." I reply. He glared at me. I suppose I should be scared, since I was in Magnus' domain…as in his kitchen…and his cat was sitting right there but I just didn't have the energy to care about being turned into a fish.

"_I will not calm down William Herondale."_ He growled at me. I almost flinched. I'd always hated it when Ever growled at me like that, because it was a for real _growl_. Like a _cat._ And Magnus was the same way. Of course that whole cat thing had its upside…when she purred she literally _purred_…

"Alright, alright! Angel Magnus…ok. So here's what happened. I was on my way to you know, where Ever and I were going to mark each other, and then there was this…this…" I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "This _what_ Will?" Magnus prompts. "Well this vampire…or something that _worked_ for a vampire…" I say slowly.

(Magnus POV)

I jumped in my chair. "Did you ever see the actual vampire?" I ask quickly. The urgency in my voice seems to startle him because he jumps a little and leans away from me. "Yes…" He says slowly. Ho-ly shit. "What did she look like?" I ask quickly. He gets a confused look on his face. "She? How did you know the vampire was a _girl?_" He asks. A very good question that I couldn't answer.

"Never mind that!" I snap impatiently. He gets a stubborn look on his face; the first sign of the Will I knew back in the 1800s. "Stop snapping at me." He snaps. "No!" I snap back. "Yes!" He shots back, a smirk playing at his lips.

I throw my hands up in frustration. "God Will! Just tell me what this girl looked like!" I cry in exasperation. He sighs. "Fine, fine. She was pale, blond, French…" "FRENCH?" I scream he jumps. "Ya! Why!" He yells to match my voice. I shake my head. "Never mind. I have to go find my sister." I mumble, pulling on my boots. He stands up. "I want to help." He says. I stare at him. "Help? _Help?_ You're the reason she's gone in the first place! So no, you cannot help. Goodbye Will." I say as I walk out the door. He followed behind me. "Magnus…" He starts. "I said goodbye William." I reply, a bit more angrily then I intended.

I didn't stick around to wait for an answer.

I had to find my sister.

And then I had to get back to Will and figure out why the hell Camille ruined my little sisters wedding.

(Ever POV)

I don't like crying. I never have. I made me really pissed off when something got me worked up like this.

And damn I was pissed right now. And I'm not the kind of person who just sits around being mad and lets her enemies get away with whatever they did.

No. I was out for blood right now.

But of course I couldn't have blood because that would get me into some serious trouble with the Clave. So I had to think of other ways to get back at Will.

Luckily for me, I'm a very crafty person.

When I'd gotten a hold on my sobbing I'd walked a couple blocks and found a dinner to crash in. That's where I was now. What's my plan, you ask? Well I'm going to break Will and Tessa up in the best, most complicated way I know how. See, there's a little thing that I can use called 'magic'. With magic I can make myself look like whoever I want.

Including Tessa. But not only that, after years of practice I can make one person see me as someone…and another person see me as someone else. See where this is going?

To Will, I'm going to look like Tessa. But to Jace…I'm going to look like Clary. Look at that! I'm going to be killing two birds with one stone! I'll hurt Will and make Jace single at the same time, so I can get with Jace and shove it up Will's _ass_.

If I was at all nice or even just a slightly good person I wouldn't do this. But I, being Ever Bane, and neither of those things. So I was going for it.

I just had to get Tessa and Clary out of the way. With Clary it would be easy enough. I'd just have to slip her a simple sleeping potion and feed her a dream that she'll think is real. (As in she'll think she actually kissed my…er _the_ amazing Will and will feel extremely bad about it and won't think it strange at all that Jace hates her.)

Tessa would be more complicated. I could probably do the same to her…but like I said, it would take a lot more since Tessa is a warlock of sorts as well. I frowned and played with my coffee cup. What was I going to do…

I thought for a second, then had to resist from smacking my forehead. I was so dumb! All I had to do was get help from someone who was almost as vindictive as me. I whipped my cell phone out and dialed a certain warlock's number.

"Ever! Where are you?" Magnus' panicked cry came from the other end of the phone as he picked up. "Some dinner." I replied. "What dinner?" He asks. "Good question. Where are _you?" _I ask. He makes an exasperated sound. "Does it matter? I'm not the one who's lost!" He fires back at me. I roll my eyes. "I am not lost. Not really anyway…I could easily find my way back to the Institute and from there I could find your house." I say. "Well I'm not at my house." He says. "Then _go_ there. I'll see you in a few. Oh and Magnus? I need your help. But I'll tell you about it later." I say, and then I hang up.

I threw a twenty on the table and walked out.

I was on a mission. Let plan 'CRUSH WILL AND CLARY AND TESSA AND EVERYONE THAT'S PISSED ME OFF IN THE PAST COUPLE DAYS' begin.

** Alrighty well there you have it! Chapter…four or something like that. I LITERALLY just typed it in like ten minutes because I just finished my last full week of school and I'm done making my study guides for finals! YAAAAY! And I wanted to update to celebrate :) So ya if this is as stupid as I think it is and you hated it tell me! I won't hurt your eyes again by updating! LOVE YALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Mk, chapter five! This is my way of saying I no longer care about passing my exams and I'm just going to write when I feel like it :) Tehe enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**One Little Kiss**

(Ever POV)

"Hm…I don't know Ever. What if it doesn't work?" Magnus asks after I pitch him my idea. I roll my eyes. "Then it doesn't work. I really don't have anything to lose Magnus." I say. He sighs. He can't argue with that, because it's true. "Fine. I'll help. We just have to get them both over here…" He says. He looks at me hopefully, probably hoping that I hadn't thought of that. But I had.

I shrug. "You just call them over. You want to talk to Clary and I think you and Tessa have some catching up to do, don't you?" I say. He sighs again. "Fine. Go get ready. I'll call them." I smile at him, stand up, and give him a hug. "Thank you Magnus! You're the best!" I say happily.

"Ya, sure. Whatever."

(Will POV)

I'd been wondering around New York for I don't even know how long. I didn't know what else to do. I had too much on my mind to go back to the Institute.

As I walked around in the dark muggy rain I couldn't keep Ever out of my head. Every memory I had of her was spinning around in my head. Like the first time I saw her, looking dark and beautiful at some ball someone had thrown. Then I saw the way she looked at me that night, uncertain at first, but then sly and open, begging me to come over and talk to her. The first time I kissed her flashed through my mind. I specifically remember her breathing 'finally' under her breath.

I heard her laugh from the time we'd stayed out late and gotten caught in a storm. I saw her look back at me before going into her house, her hair soaking wet, the light in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second and tried to block her out. I couldn't be with her anymore.

I told myself that over and over again and still the memories came. The look on her face when I asked her to marry me, the way she'd thrown her arms around me with such force that it almost knocked me down. The mischievous glint in her eyes the night before the wedding when we'd snuck out and met up. The click of her heels and her twinkling laughter when she ran away from me and I easily caught up with her. The trust in her eyes all night…

A pang of hurt hit me in the chest. Is that what it feels like when your heart literally breaks, I wonder to myself? I didn't know. But I guess that's what it felt like.

I felt it again as newer, fresher memories ran through my head.

The hope in her eyes when she saw me, the hope turning to pain when she realized that I'd been alive and hadn't bothered to find her, and instead I'd been with Tessa. The pain she was trying to mask with anger when she basically screamed at me when I caught up with her after she walked out…

If only she got it. She honestly thought I didn't care about her…when really the reason I hadn't come for her was because I loved her.

And I needed to protect her.

(Ever POV)

"Wow. It _actually _worked!" Magnus says in surprise. I give him a look. "You say that like you thought it was a bad idea." I reply. "Well it was." He says. "And it's not now?" "Well no. It works now." He says with a shrug. I roll my eyes. "Don't roll those eyes at me. Now come here and look in a mirror. It's weird…you're like three people." Magnus says. I walk over to him and look in the mirror in front of me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Weird, right?" Magnus says. Weird was an understatement. I…looked like some weird chick with a red head, a blond, and an Asian all mixed together. "Whoa…" I say again. "Wait! This isn't what everyone else will see, is it?" I exclaim, the thought kind of horrifying. "Ya Ever. Because that's what the spell was supposed to do." Magnus replies sarcastically. I shot him a look. "Just wondering. No need to get sarcastic." I mumble. He rolls his eyes.

"Just go do your thing, alright? Those sleep potions are going to wear off in an hour, maybe sooner for Tessa." He says. I was half way out the door in three seconds after he said that. "Don't get anyone seriously injured!" Magnus yells right before I slam the door behind me. Ya right. Anything that anyone does after the kisses aren't going to be my fault.

I thought about grabbing a taxi, and then decided I would probably get there faster if I just walked. It's not like it's that far away. I walked quickly when a thought hit me…would the boys see me in the cloths-ugly as they may be-that Tessa and Clary usually wear? Or will they see them in what _I'm_ wearing-which is rather fabulous, thank you very much-? I thought about that for a second before coming to a conclusion-they see what I want them to see, and since I want them to see either Clary or Tessa I guess they'd see them as they usually saw them-grossly dressed. A confusing conclusion, but a conclusion nonetheless.

By the time I came up with that and got it all sorted out in my head so it _sort of_ made sense I was at the Institute. I almost knocked to get in, then remembered that no matter what boy I see first I live here so I don't have to knock. I open the door and walk into the hallway, trying hard not to feel too nervous. Now how am I going to set this up…

Hmm. I didn't think this far into things. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ me! Now what…

Alright think. All you have to do is kiss Jace as Clary and get Will to see you as Tessa, and then kiss Will as Tessa and get Jace to see you as Clary a separate time.

…

What the hell did I just get myself into. I walked a bit farther into the Institute. Hmm…Alright. We have another glitch in the plan: If I was dating same one and I saw them kiss someone else, I wouldn't kiss them like everything was fine five minutes later! …Shit…I paced some more. There had to be a solution for this…

I thought a bit more and then…

_I had it!_ It was simple really. I just had to let the boy most likely to start a fight see their girlfriend kissing boy number two, and then come running in as girlfriend number two and break up with boyfriend number two because…the violent him isn't someone girlfriend number two wants to be with! _Excellent!_ I am so smart. Alright…so which is more likely to start a fight…Jace. Will likes fighting, but I can't see him starting a fight over Tessa. Alrighty. Phase one of the plan…find Will…engage.

(Will POV)

By the time I actually got to the Institute I was pretty depressed. Though my head was telling me to say away from Ever my heart-that sounds so cheesy but it's true-was telling me to go get her, fool! In my head I knew I couldn't. In my heart I knew I could. I knew that going anywhere near her would probably just put her in danger but another part of me was telling me that she'd be better protected if I was with her…

So ya. Lots of internal conflict. When I walked into the Institute the first thing I saw was Tessa pacing around, looking...triumphant. Oh Angel, I wonder what she did to look like that? She probably figured out how to use the microwave, I think, making myself grin. Suddenly she caught sight of me and jumped, suddenly looking nervous. "Will!" She squeaked. "Tessa!" I say back, trying to make my voice as high and squeaky as hers and failing. She laughed at my attempt. "So where have you been?" She asks, watching me carefully. I shrugged. "Walking." She raises her eyebrows at me. "You weren't with Ever?" She asks as she moves towards the elevator. I saw that question coming. "No. Why would I be with her?" I say, answering her question with a question. "Because you have feelings for her?" She replies. "No. I have absolutely no feelings for Ever at all, if that's really what you're worried about." I reply seriously.

Something flashes across her face…maybe pain…but it's gone before I can say for sure. She was acting weird. She stepped into the elevator and waited for me to follow, though by the look on her face I know she would have left without me if I didn't get into that elevator in the next five seconds. Did I do something to piss her off? I think back on the day, but surprisingly, the only thing I can think of is chasing after Ever earlier. Could she really be upset about _that?_ I don't know…I mean she _could_ be, but out of all the things I've done to her this would be the stupidest reason to get mad at me.

She didn't speak to me at all as the elevator clanged upwards, but I could feel her glancing at me, her gaze lingering on me for a few seconds before darting away. Did she always to that and I just hadn't noticed? I mean she was acting like a totally different person right now. When the elevator finally came to a stop and we stepped into the hallway I saw that we were on the floor that my room was on, as well has Jace's. Isabelle and Tessa's room was a floor up.

Tessa walked in front of me and stood facing me, eyes searching my face. "That is what I'm worried about." She said quietly. It took me a second to realize she was referring to what I'd said earlier about Ever. I shake my head. "Tessa. There's _nothing_ to be worried about. I have _no_ feelings for her. Alright?" I say, not sure how to get her to see that I mean it…for once, not sure how to lie right. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well you seem to have quite a history with her." She says moodily. "Angel." I muttered under my breath, and then took a few steps closer to her.

"Tessa. I love you. Not her." I say simply. The quick pain I'd seen earlier flashed across her features again, and then her eyes darted to the end of the hall. Her eyes widened and she quickly threw her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips to mine.

(Ever POV)

I heard someone coming towards us and I was assuming it was Jace so I just did it.

I kissed Will.

You can't imagine the emotions that exploded inside of me. Fear, hurt, anger, passion, happiness-all at once, in one small kiss. Whoever had been coming stopped short and since I didn't see them I knew it was Jace. It was working. Now I just had to run out of there and run back as Tessa and hope they were both too angry to notice anything weird about that.

But I didn't pull away just yet. Everything that he'd just said to me thinking I was Tessa let me know that I would never get him back. This would be our last kiss.

I pulled away quickly, tears pulling in my eyes, and I couldn't help it.

Right before I ran I whispered, "You said forever".

**Ok! So it's late and I'm tired so if this chapter sucks then I blame fatigue lol. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, for I won't make another if you really hated it :) LUV YALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm still here. I got out of school on Friday so I know I should have updated sooner, but I've been super busy with dance. Like today, I had a four and a half hour recital. Ug…but ya so I decided to type something up real quick to show that I haven't just given up on this! Hope you don't hate it!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Voices Told Me To**

(Will POV)

I said forever? I know I said forever once or twice but why did she just say that…and why did she just run? It reminded me of the night before me and Ever's wedding, when she ran away from me and later that night I'd said…forever. I think I said 'forever' a lot that night. Anyway, I was just about to see what Tessa's problem was when all of a sudden I was sprung on by an opponent that I was equally matched to.

"Ouf!" I exclaimed, the breath running out of me as Jace landed on top of me. "_What the hell was that?"_ He growled, looking…pissed. Instead of responding like a normal person, I responded like a Herondale: I got one of my hands out from under his grip and punched him. He hopped off of me before I could hit him again. I jumped up as well and we stood staring at each other, both of us tensed up, waiting for someone to either start this or walk away. So I took it upon myself to start and I threw the first-fair-punch.

He blocked it with one hand and went to hit me with the other, but I grabbed his fist before he could hit me. So there we were, neither one of us with a free hand, staring each other down. I took that as an opportunity to push him against the wall. He was vulnerable and he knew it, because he pushed me back but couldn't move me. Whether Jace liked it or not, I was bigger than him. Not _much_ bigger than him, but still.

I didn't know if I could beat the _shit_ out of my greats-something grandson so I was just going to let him go with a few warning bruises…but then an even bigger hell broke loose.

A girl got involved.

"_Will!_" Tessa screamed, appearing from Angel knows where. She slid between us and pushed me so Jace and I were far apart. She looked at Jace. "Get the hell out of here!" She yelled at him. He gave me a murderous glare but listened to her for some unknown reason. She turned her glare to me. "Will. _I_ _told you I wasn't going to stay with you if you kept getting into so many fights!"_ She hissed. "He started it." I said defensively. Bad idea. "_I don't care! _I am so done with you and your stupid excuses." She yelled. Hm…did she just break up with me? "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we…" I start. "No, we can't talk about it." She snapped, and then she got in the elevator and slammed the doors before I could say anything else.

Well, shit.

(Ever POV)

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry once I was alone in that elevator. So instead I texted Magnus and told him what happened. He told me he'd do something to make Tessa and Clary believe that really happened and that they'd be on their way home before I got back. It was times like these that I was so glad Magnus was my brother.

I ran my hands through my hair. God that was insane. And…scary. And wonderful. And successful. And depressing. All the stuff that Will had said to me-me as Tessa-just proved how much he didn't love me. How much he didn't need me.

It showed how little he must have loved me even in the 1800's, because Tessa was there to. That thought opened me up to a whole world of possibilities. Those loving looks he would give me, did she get them to? The strong, warm hugs that usually ended with a kiss…were they not just mine? Had I been sharing them with someone else-Tessa-all along? I shake my head as I walk out of the elevator. No…of course not. He might not love me now, but he loved me then…I think.

"Ug." I mumble to myself as I walk out of the Institute. Will gave me such a head ache sometimes it wasn't even funny. Suddenly, I thought of the kiss, of the way he'd kissed me and we'd moved in perfect harmony…while I was Tessa. For whatever reason, thinking like that made me extremely tired. I dragged my feet as I walked, and after trudging along for five minutes with little distance covered I decided to just get a cab. After I flagged one down and told the driver where to go I leaned my head against the window and tried to get my head to shut up.

By the time I got back to Magnus' I was pretty much spent. I was pissed off and tired and sad, and the littlest thing-like stepping in a puddle in my new shoes-really got me going. By the time I actually walked into Magnus' apartment I was muttering to myself about how society was failing and I should blame it for all my problems.

I think I was legit going crazy. "Heey girly. Feeling ok?" Magnus says warily when I kick my shoes off and plop down on the coach. I give him a 'are you kidding me?' look but don't otherwise respond. "Right…ok. Are you hungry or anything?" He asks. "Magnus, stop being an over caring brother. No, I am not ok. Yes, I am really pissed off. Yes, I'm about to turn you into a fish. Just…stop talking, ok?" I snap. Maybe that was a little harsh…but ah what the hell. If everyone could be harsh to me, why couldn't I be harsh to everyone else? He sighed. "Ok, relax. I'll shut up." He replies. Then he stands up and walks into his room, closing the door quietly. Five minutes later I heard him talking away on his cell phone, probably to Alec.

Magnus, shutting up for more than ten minutes? Not a chance in hell. I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes. Will was an ass, Tessa hated me, Clary was…blarg, I barely knew the Lightwood kids, and Jace was out of the question, but Magnus was ok. He'd always been there for me…

And I knew that Magnus would be the last person to leave me.

That revelation made me smile for real. Oh, how I loved my brother. I got up and walked into his room without knocking, giving him a small smile. He smiled back. I didn't want to make an enemy out of my brother, and I didn't want to shut him out, so I lay down on his bed next to him and closed my eyes. He ended his conversation quickly and looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

Instead when I opened my eyes and looked at him…I burst into tears. He stroked my hair but didn't say anything until I could talk, and when I did I told him all about how much the night had sucked. He listened and when I was done, he asked me again if I was hungry. I smiled and said yes.

Have I mentioned how much I love my brother?

(Will POV)

"Well, my life basically sucks right now. How's yours? Oh never mind, as if I actually cared…"

See that? I was having conversations with myself, because no one else will talk to me! It really sucks. I'm the type of person who needs someone to bug at all times, and when everyone's avoiding you there's no one to bother! So ya, I was talking to myself. It was pathetic on so many levels.

Though I'd never admit it out loud, I regretted losing Tessa. I'd never loved her like I'd loved Ever, but she was fun to have around. She listened. She was pretty enough. She put up with me.

What else could I ask for? "Ever." I muttered, answering myself. "Oh shut the hell up." I replied to myself. I shook my head. If someone heard me they'd put me in a straightjacket, like every other crazy on this planet.

ANYWAY! If I couldn't have Ever, which I couldn't, then Tessa was definitely the next person I'd want. Yes, that's terrible because it sounds like I'm using her, but what can I say? I never claimed to be a good person. So to get Tessa back maybe I should…

"Talk to Ever?" I said out loud. "What good would that do?" I ask myself. "Well, maybe you could get her to say how _not_ in love you and her are to Tessa." I reply. "Excellent! Oh I am so smart!"

I almost slapped myself. I had to stop talking to myself right now or I'd end up doing it all the time.

But no matter how I'd gotten the idea, it was all I had so I was going to do it. Ever might not want to see me, and Magnus might not want to see me, and the whole thing might blow up in my face, but hell it was worth a shot. I pulled my jacket on in the elevator and walked quickly towards Magnus' apartment.

Why am I doing this again, I ask myself. Oh ya, because the voices told me to.

**Let me guess: you hate it. Ah well, so do I. (Well, actually I kinda like the whole Magnus/Ever sibling cuteness stuff, but I hate the rest of it) I typed it in fifteen minutes at four in the morning and I'm super tired so under the circumstances this is the best that it's gonna be :P So ya review, if you don't like it let me know and maybe tell me why, so I can try to make it better! Luv ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! A chapter with **_**half**_** answers! Haha, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tell Me Why**

(Ever POV)

I was eating an awesome salad in Magnus' kitchen and having an epic conversation about mesh tops, the events of earlier that night the last thing on my mind, when the buzzer by the door rang. Magnus held up one long finger in a 'one minute' way and pushed the button on the buzzer. "Magnus Bane here, how can I do you?" Magnus said into the little speaker. I face palmed and giggled. Magnus, and only Magnus, would answer his door saying 'how can I do you?'. Magnus shot me a smirk and waited for an answer. "Hi Magnus, it's Will. You can do me by telling your sister I desperately need to talk to her." Will's voice can from the buzzer/speaker thing. He sounded everything but desperate; he sounded bored and tired. I hopped down quickly from the stool I was sitting on and stood next to Magnus. "What if I don't want to talk to you?" I snap. "Oh, hi Ever. Well that's ok, I can stand here all night, and then there's the phone, which Alec accidently gave me the number to and…" Will started. "Fine." I say sharply, cutting him off. "Take the fire escape up to the roof. I'll meet you up there." I said.

"Ok." He replied, and then Magnus hit the off button. He gave me a crazy look. "You're actually going to talk to him?" He asks. I shrug. "Ya. I just want to get it over with; you know he won't give up until I hear what he has to say." I reply, grabbing my cut off, black leather jacket off the coach and slipping it on. "True." Magnus replies. I turn to leave and take the stairs up to the roof, but Magnus stops me. "Ever?" "Ya?" I ask, turning to face him. "Screech if you need anything. Like a cat to feed a green fish to." Magnus says seriously, pointing at a sleeping Chairmen Meow. I giggled. "Kay Magnus, I will." I reply, and then I turn and walk out the door.

I walked slowly up the stairs, bracing myself for what was about to happen. Had he figured out that it wasn't _actually_ Tessa that had broken up with him? Did the magic really not work and the joke had been on me the whole time? Was I _so_ busted?

Those thoughts were still rolling around in my head when I opened the door that lead to the roof and stepped into the cool night air. The moon was hanging high and full in the sky, and it took me a second to pull Will out of the shadows, but when I did it took my breath away. He was leaning against the low fence that lined the edge of the roof, and the moonlight was hitting his face in a way that made him look simply…angelic. A dark, and evil, and moody angel, but an angel all the same.

I didn't say anything but leaned against the fence myself, a few feet away from him. "Hi Will." I said after we'd stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hi Ever. Thanks for not ignoring me." He replied. I nodded and looked out on the streets below. "Sure. What did you need?" I asked, still not looking at him. "Well…see I had this sort of fight today and Tessa broke up with me and I need your help." He said quickly. I glanced over at him. "You had a sort of fight? With who?" I ask, as if I didn't already know. "Jace." He replies. "Why?" I ask. "Because…well…I actually don't know why. But that doesn't matter." He replies. I looked back at the ground.

"Alright, whatever. So you need me to do…what, exactly?" I ask, knowing I probably wasn't going to help him no matter what he needed. "I just need you to talk to Tessa…let her know that you and I…aren't…a _thing_." He says, sounding like he doesn't know what to call what he and I were. We were a couple. We were soon to be married. We were the world's _hottest_ couple. We were in love.

I can come up with all that, and all he can come up with is '_thing_'? Ug, boys…

I laughed quietly. "Ya, that won't happen." I replied. I heard him sigh. "I figured you'd say that." He said softly. "But you came anyway." I said, real confusion in my voice. "Ya, I did." He said. My unasked question was hovering heavily between us. _Why_. "I just figured it was worth a shot." He said quietly after a minute of awkward silence. I shook my head and cleared all thoughts of him coming just to see me. Was I not there earlier? He didn't love me anymore. At all. End of story.

I started chewing on my lip. "Well it won't happen." I said. "Alright." He said simply. We stood in silence for a while. There was so much that I wanted to know that only he could tell me, but I didn't want to ask.

What happened to him the night we were supposed to seal the deal and say 'I do'? Had he disappeared because he'd never loved me? Was it _my_ fault? Had it always been Tessa and I'd just never known it? Was everything I'd thought I'd had back then never really mine?

I fiddled with my necklace, fingering the ring at the end of the chain. It was just a simple, thin, golden band, but hell it meant the world to me even now. The fact that he'd gone out and bought a ring even though Shadowhunters didn't really do the whole ring thing was just…so romantic of him. And at the time I'd thought it was like another way of him saying he did love me and this was what he wanted. Now I had to question that.

"You still have the ring?" He asked in surprise, interrupting my thoughts. I blushed and tucked the ring back under my shirt; I hadn't realized I'd pulled it out. "Ya." I replied, still blushing. "Why?" He asked after a moment, sounding honestly confused. I turned away from him and looked down at the street lights bellow. "Because you were never really gone." I said, my voice breaking. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling and I hoped he hadn't noticed anything that suggested that I was upset. "You're right about that. But you didn't know that until now. Why keep the ring?" He asks again. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Because even if you were gone, you were still mine. So you weren't really gone." I said, and I couldn't stop a tear or two from spilling over when I said that. So…was he gone now, even though he was here?

"Oh." He whispered. "What happened to you Will?" I ask suddenly, the need for closer on this whole thing taking over. He sighs and runs one of his hands through his messy black hair. "Stuff. But none of it was because of you. I _wanted_ to get married to you Ever, I really did." He said. I wasn't sure if that answered the question I'd asked, but I did answer one I hadn't asked: Was it because he just didn't want me anymore?

"But you were alive." I say, laying the fact on the metaphorical table. "Yes." He said. "And you didn't come to find me? I stayed in England until this year Will. I wouldn't have been that hard to find." I said, mental images of me watching all my friends die, watching Magnus leave, watching for a black haired and blue eyed boy that wasn't going to come back flashing through my head. I felt my heart ache. He shoves his hands in his pockets and doesn't respond. "That is…I would have been easy to find…if you'd been looking." I said slowly, my eyes on his face. He started chewing on his bottom lip. "But you weren't looking for me, were you Will?" I say, louder than before because that statement made me angry. He shot me a quick look but still didn't reply. "Will…how could you not…if you actually loved me before you disappeared?" I ask, my voice getting quiet again.

He stood and said nothing, just stared into space, for long enough that I'd turned and started walking towards the door so I could go back inside. "I wanted to Ever." He says, the sound of his voice making me stop and turn around. "But I couldn't." He continued. I walked slowly back to the metal fence and stood facing him. "Why?" I ask, my arms crossed over my chest. "Because…it might have put you in danger." He said softly. I might have laughed at that if he didn't sound so serious. "How?" I ask. Wow, I was asking a lot of one word questions today.

He takes a deep breath and turns his head to look at me. "There were…people that I was sort of…drawn to. People who were coming after me in a way. I couldn't drag you into that." He says, and then he pauses and says in a voice that's barely a whisper, "And I can't drag you into it now either". My breath caught in my throat. There had been a good reason all along? "But you'd drag Tessa into it all?" I ask, shaking my head. "No. Well yes. But that was different. I wasn't in England the whole time Ever. I went to New York with Tessa and we came back to England about two years ago." He says. "So…putting distance between you and whoever the problem was…or _is_, just magically solved your problem? Well Will _I_ could have gone to New York with you to." I snap. His excuses all lead back to him not wanting me, and it was pissing me off. "No, you couldn't have. It still would have been too much of a risk." He replied calmly.

I turned and leaned back against the metal fence. "And now? You're _still_ having problems with whomever?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. I don't even know how long I can stay here." He said. My heart broke at the thought of him leaving again, this time possibly for good. "Maybe I could help." I whispered. "Nope. You couldn't, and even if you could I wouldn't let you. There's too much risk." He replied in a final voice.

"Well what the hell do you care if I'm at risk? I obviously don't mean shit to you anymore!" I explode, my voice rising to a scream. He let out a shaky breath. "But you do mean something to me Ever." He said, his voice barely audible but I heard everything he said clearly, as if he'd been shouting right in my ear. "Wh…what?" I stuttered. I looked at me again. "You've always meant the world to me Ever. But…I can't. We can't be anything." He said, looking me dead in the eye. Once he admitted that he still loved me a wall that I'd built that blocked my real feelings for him came crashing down. "Will…Will please maybe I could…we could…_please." _I said, too lost in my feelings to feel embarrassed about the way that I was practically begging.

"Ever…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But we can't." He said softly. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks but I didn't try to hide them; I was sick of hiding how I felt. "Will I don't even know _why_. You won't tell me why Tessa is the one you're carting around and you won't tell me what's so dangerous and so you really haven't given me a good reason why we can't be together, all that you've done is make things more complicated by telling me you love me! You realize that, don't you?" I yell though my tears.

He nods slowly. "I know. Ever…I know. I wish I could change things. I wish I could make them better. Hell…I wish I could go back to the 1800s and avoid everything and live happily ever after with you. But I can't. I'm sorry. Just…try to understand, ok? It might not feel like it, but everything I've done since the day I disappeared was for you." He says. Then he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Ev, I'd better go before I get in trouble with your brother." He starts to walk away and I almost let him. But I couldn't, not now.

"Will!" I cried when he'd started down the fire escape stairs. He turned to look at me. "Ya?" He asked. I take a deep, shaky breath. "The moon's full. There's probably a bunch of werewolves running around and…" I stop, realizing how stupid I sound. I sigh. "Never mind that. Will you please just…stay with me? Just for tonight? I'll be good I promise I just…don't wanna say goodbye yet." I said, my voice breaking when I said 'goodbye'. He breathed a laugh and looked at me with sad eyes. He walked back up to the fire escape and stood in front of me. "Ya Ever. I can stay." He says quietly.

I didn't hold myself back or think twice about what I was doing, I just wrapped my arms around his neck. "Will…I still love you, no matter what you say. I just wanted you to know that." I whispered, and then I pulled back and started walking towards the door that leads back inside.

"Better let me go first. Magnus might turn you into a fish if you walk into his apartment with a tear stained me trailing after you." I call to him. I opened the door and turned to make sure he was following, and to make sure this hadn't all just been a bittersweet dream. When I saw his beautiful eyes lock with mine and I reassured myself that this was real, I walked inside the building.

He loved me. He refused to be with me for some unknown reason.

I tried to decide whether I loved or hated tonight as I led Will down the stairs. Eventually I came to the conclusion that it was somewhere in the middle, and I decided that I was going to find out what Will's problem was and I was going to fix it.

Now that I knew he loved me, nothing and I mean _nothing_ was going to get in my way of being with him.

**Hm…this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I'd planned it to turn out, but I still kind of like it. What about you? Is it love or hate (or somewhere in the middle haha)? Shoot me a review-they make me update quicker-and tell me what you think. Love yall!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just had to update…try to enjoy it. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Taking Charge**

(Will POV)

"What in the good name of my cat is _he _doing _here?_" Magnus exclaimed with wide eyes when I walked into his apartment after Ever. Ever gave him a long look. "We were talking and…um, I just wanted him to stay a bit longer." Ever answers honestly, looking at the ground. Magnus sighs dramatically. "Ok, whatever. This is good actually, because I need to talk to Blondie Senior." Magnus says. Oh good. Now I had a blond nickname. Thanks a bunch, Jace.

Ever cocks her head to the side. "Really? Why?" She asks. Magnus gives me a long look and continues to look at me while he answers. "Just because." Magnus says.

I ran one of my hands through my hair. He was going to make me tell my story. Oh freaking joy. Ever sighed. "Fine. Go have your boy talk. I'm…going to go lay down." She said, and then she walked into the bedroom, scooping Magnus' cat up as she went.

As soon as she closed the door Magnus' eyes narrowed. "Listen Blondie Senior, I don't know what you said to her, but whatever it was I _do not_ want you to touch her, sleep with her, hell I don't even want to you stand next to her." He growled at me, sounding deadly serious and menacing. I put my hands up in surrender. "I know. I won't. I _can't_." I replied honestly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "For some reason, I wish I could believe you. But you've always extremely reckless and uncaring…you just…never mind. Let's go." Magnus said, gesturing to the door.

(Ever POV)

I was positive that Magnus knew something that I didn't, and if he didn't know now he would _soon. _And so I was going with them, whether they knew it or not.

"Now Chairmen, I need you to stay here and stay quiet. I'm on a mission, and _you're _my disguise. You got me?" I whispered to the little white cat. Chairmen seemed to nod, and then he hopped up onto Magnus' bed and hid under the covers. Excellent. The silly little cat might actually be worth something.

Not long after that I was seeing the world through the eyes of a cat, literally. I was small, fuzzy, white, and looked exactly like the extremely loved by Magnus Chairmen Meow. I pranced around a bit, trying to get the feel for being…well, a cat, and when I did I hoped up onto Magnus' bed-avoiding the _real_ Chairmen Meow-and onto the windowsill. I looked down and saw Will and Magnus just walking away from the apartment. _Shit_.

I thought for a second, and then looked down. The window was slightly open, and after that I could just…jump. I wiggled under the window and found myself standing on the all to thin window sill. I hissed and in my head I was thinking _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

I looked around a bit and then saw what was going to save me: the fire escape. If I had been able to I would have face palmed. How had I _not _thought of that earlier? I jumped onto the fire escape and scrambled down it easily. When I hit the pavement I made a mad dash for the side walk, this whole being _extremely_ small thing making me nervous. I saw Will and Magnus walking what was probably a few feet but looked like a million miles away from me and I ran after them. When I got closer I slowed down to a prance and when I was right by Magnus I jumped up and put my front paws on his leg for a second. Both Will and Magnus jumped and when Magnus looked down at me and exclaimed "Chairmen! What are you doing out here?" I meowed innocently. Ya, that's right, I could actually meow now and it sounded _perfect_. This was kind of cool.

He sighed and scooped me up. "You silly little thing. You could have gotten lost. Or hurt. Don't do this again." He said to me-as-his-cat and then he turned his attention back to Will. "Ok, so continue. What does Camille have to do with you ruining my sister?" Magnus asks Will. I felt my eyes narrow. Camille? As in the vampire that Magnus had a thing for? If she did something to ruin my wedding then I swear to God I will hunt that bitch down and shove a freaking stake up her _ass_.

Will sighs. "Well…she didn't really do anything. In fact, she kind of saved me. But it's her fault that I can't stay in one place anymore, and it's her fault that I couldn't go back." Will replied. Yep. As soon as I get back to the apartment I'm sharpening a stake and going vampire hunting. "Ok…so what exactly happened to you?" Magnus asks. Will bites his lip and looks down at the ground for a minute before answering. "Well…you know I wasn't very popular with most people…and a lot of the people that basically hated me were Downworlders. I had gone on a vampire raid maybe…three days before the wedding and taken out a whole _bunch _of rouge vampires. Just the newer ones though. The creators…well they got away. And I'm guessing that they were pretty damn pissed that I-along with Jem-had taken out their precious babies." Will paused and took a deep breath, and when he glanced over at me as a cat I hissed and looked away.

Will rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, I guess a bunch of those vampire leaders, instead of lying low, decided that they wanted revenge. And let's face it, I was being really dumb that night, walking around by myself. Well those vampires attacked me and…well I won't go into detail, but they didn't kill me. They didn't kill me _quickly _anyway. They dragged me back to some place that I can only describe as hell and…kept me there for awhile. I was nearly dead and I basically was welcoming it when Camille came." He said, his eyes glazing over a bit when he said her name. I felt jealousy spark in me. I felt bad about what happened to him, but he was obviously alive. He still hadn't said why he couldn't come back for me.

Will swallowed, took a deep breath, and continued. "Anyway…I guess she recognized me when she saw me, thanks to you. She knew that Ever was your sister and she knew that I was marrying Ever. She figured that saving me would get her on your good side. As if flipping her hair and batting her eye lashes wouldn't do that anyway." Will says sarcastically. Magnus shot him a look and I think I smiled…can cats smile?

"Anyway, to save me she gave me some of her blood, took me away from that hell hole, and then fled for a few days. And I didn't know where the hell I was the whole time. I couldn't _think_, I couldn't _move, _all I could do was stay there. Eventually Camille came back. She said something about how I owed her my life now, whether I liked it or not, because I had her blood in me and I was drawn to her. Well, that sure as hell was true. Anyway, I took off and she let me, I guess because she knew I'd have to come back. I didn't go to Ever because I didn't want to lead Camille anywhere _near _her. I went back to the Institute and when I found Jem I told him all about what had happened. I made him _swear _not to tell anyone else, and that was when I learned that darling Tessa had been listening the whole time. She said she'd help me, and I accepted. I needed help, Magnus. I was desperate enough to drag Tessa into things, if it meant keeping you and Ever out of it."

I felt my tiny cat heart shatter. There had been a good reason. A very, _very _good reason. I felt terrible for thinking that there hadn't been. "Anyway, we didn't stay in England for much longer, we went back to New York. Then when we caught word that Camille had figured it out and followed we went back to England, and now here we are again. I don't know how long we can stay though." Will said.

I wiggled in Magnus' arms. I'd heard enough. More than enough, actually. Magnus looked down at me, scratched my ears, and turned back toward home. I'd scramble back up the window and change back as soon as we got closer to the apartment. "Will," Magnus started in a serious voice, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, I seriously am, because I've seen some of the things that pissed off vampires do to Shadowhunters or just normal humans…but I can't help you. And neither can Ever and you can't go anywhere near her anymore. I'm serious. I don't want her to have anything to do with Camille. Camille is a sadistic bitch and if she finds out that you still have something for Ever then Camille will go after her to get to you and I can_not_ have that." Will bit his lip. "I know. Why do you think I avoided her for all that time? Because I _wanted _to? And it's not like I've been seeing her much lately." Will said.

"No…well _now _I'm figuring it's not because you wanted to. I didn't know a couple years ago though. Hell, I didn't know why you decided to break her heart last _month. _Anyway, I know that you haven't, but I saw the way you were looking at her earlier tonight and I saw the way she was looking at you. But you two can't be together. Seriously, don't even try it." Magnus said seriously. Will shrugged. "I guess I really wasn't _planning _on trying it." He said. "But you do love her." Magnus said simply. "Ya." Will replied, looking ahead at something Magnus and I couldn't see.

_Ug. _I leaped out of Magnus' arms and ran towards the apartment. "I'd chase him if I wasn't so tired." I heard Magnus say as I ran off. I ran back to the apartment building, up the fire escape, and through the window. I changed back into myself as quickly as I could and snapped my fingers so that I was in a pair of comfy pajamas. I leaped under the covers and Chairmen jumped out of the bed with an indignant meow. I pulled the covers over my head and curled into a ball; that was the way I usually slept. I tried to even out my breathing so that I _looked _like I was asleep, and then I waited for Magnus to come in.

What seemed like hours later I heard the door open quietly and then I heard it close again a few minutes later after the lights in the room were turned off.

All I could do then was wait.

I knew what the problem was now. I knew that Will loved me. Now that I knew all that, there was no reason for me to _not _try and fix this. It was just Camille. Maybe I could find her, become close to her, and then take her out…

I shook my head. That wasn't going to work. That girl had so many people protecting her and she _knew _how I felt about Will. She wouldn't let me get anywhere _near _her. But I had to get rid of her, somehow. As far as I was concerned, she wasn't welcome on this planet anymore. She was keeping _me _from what _I _wanted the most and so _she_ was officially done, even if _she_ didn't know it yet. I _always _got what I wanted, even if my enemies had to get hurt in the process.

Actually, I think I like getting what I want better when my enemies get hurt in the process.

But first I had to see Will. I had to let him know that I knew his story and I knew the problem, and that I was going to try to fix everything whether he was going to help me or not. Hopefully if he heard that he'd let me help him and I wouldn't have to figure everything out on my own.

I waited for an hour exactly. There wasn't a sound in the apartment except for light, slow breathing, so I was really hoping that was Magnus either sleeping or too drunk to notice me leaving. I got up and changed-again-into a pair of black skinny jeans, black flats, and a black sweater.

I opened the bedroom door quietly and crept out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Magnus was asleep on the couch, and I crept quickly and quietly by him. I walked _super _slowly until I was a block away from the apartment building, but when I was that far away I started sprinting. I had to get to the Institute and _fast. _

I was _sick _of everyone else's decisions affecting mine, and this was me taking charge of what I did. So whether Will and Magnus liked it or not, I was _officially _out to stop Camille, put Will's mind at rest, and get my boyfriend back.

I _had _to do something. I was done with being lonely. It was time I got Will back-for good.

**You what? I always say that I hate what I write but I always like at least **_**something **_**about the chapters…this one I seriously just hate all together. I don't think that there's anything good about it. I don't think that Will's story really made much sense and the thing is that's all that I have…ug. Ever sounds like an idiot…Wow ya I really hate this chapter. I **_**really **_**hope I can make the next chapter better…if there's even going to **_**be **_**a next chapter. *Sigh* Oh well. Review, even if it's a hateful review. I hate this chapter, but I still love all of you!**


End file.
